wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sparkle
S P A R K L E she / her • dragoness frozen in time • lesbian • rain everything is cold. everything is frozen. everything is gone. but the fire in my heart has never gone out. they say that every lament must end... but i know that the one for you wouldn't. this icy gal belongs to both Essence and Verglas, please do not use her or edit her page without our permission, thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E she always thought i was beautiful. A small, petite dragoness, frozen in time, forever standing on the icy horizon of the IceWing's kingdom. Whilst you stand, you find her taking up an appearance of the other ice dragons, yet with a closer inspection, that wouldn't remain true, a ruff is tucked behind her ears, the horns are curvy and the tail is prehensile. Sparkle doesn't stand out with the rest of her tribe, rather she blends in, just a snowflake in a blizzard, yet nevertheless, they do say every snowflake is different, unique in its own way. Beautiful and lustrous arrays of scales run across her back, down her body and in color, they are a light frosty blue, yet as she moves, these colors may change slightly due to change of lighting. No other interesting features scratch the surface. Yet she does have a wintry scenery about her, flecks of silvery blue scales spread out across her body, like snowflakes in a flurry, however they don't hold the same metallic quality. Sparkle has a certain, indescribable expression of her snout, perhaps a mixture on mourning and determination and it fails to change. You'd notice the ice's grip of her legs, like frozen chains holding her to the ground while she waits persistently, counting slowly in her mind as snowflakes drift peacefully around her. The RainWing has a good yet heartbreaking aurora around her, like a field, but from the way she sits, an ornament on a shelf, one can't help but feel a certain tingling sorrow. Her legs remain well-built, long and cat-like with short, dulled down and frozen talons protruding from her paws, which to mention have faded in color from her mainscales. Rather they're socked in lighter hues of turquoise and sky blue, but the lustrous sheen remains strong. A nonthreatening vibe always drifts off of her, like most RainWings, this vibe isn't unfamiliar to most and especially so to those who have met with RainWings before. Even in a closer inspection, she's frozen in time, forever frozen to the ground, waiting... waiting... and waiting. For her lover to come back. Spines pad gently down her back, remaining a light hue of sapphire blue, this is followed by a light shade of slush grayish blue. A similar coloration is found flowing freely across her underbelly, padding on little cat's feet, right down to the tip of her tail. The flat scales upon her back, also flow over the top of her head and around her large very dark ice blue eye before falling down the front of her snout. Additionally, as far as facial features go, she has flecks of silvery scales, same in coloration to the ones flecking her body. Yet these ones come off more like freckles than snowflakes, dotting the bridge of her snout. Her front two fangs fail to protrude from her mouth, but whenever she is the open her mouth, those two fangs glimmer plainly. Sparkle isn't exactly a dictionary's definition of opposing or fierce or at all intimidating. However, she would still fill out the requirements of being absolutely beautiful, lustrous, eye-catching in the winter's sunlight. The RainWing's stubby talons match with her sapphire spines, this is the same with just about all her talons and claws. A stocky, petite build comes off of her, wiry legs sprout from her body, dragging along with it a prehensile tail, similar in extent to that of a monkey's. She doesn't wear necklaces or fur coats or any jewelry at all, for she has no need for appearance modifiers, she's already been told she's beautiful. The only accessories that she sometimes wear are flower crowns, usually self-made from various flowers, although more often than not you'll see light purples and whites adorning her head. A craning, swooning neck branches from her well built torso and following that, a long, narrow and softly curved snout. A pair of wings is perhaps the only thing she actually wears, they may not be large, but they still can't help but be eye-catching like the rest of her. The membranes, a deep snowy turquoise with flecks of silver at its edges, this pattern imprints her ruff, yet it excludes the silver. She's certainly a sight, one that if you were to see, you'd never forget, it would be something that forever imprints your heart. Most have questions about this elegant creature standing on winter's horizon. Yet from her expression, it seems that the reason behind her getting into this mess wasn't happy. Her eyes tell a story of patience, forever waiting, forever standing there, alone. A silky voice is what most remember from Sparkle, yet it had a uncertainty flaking in it, matching her expression. A cold touch marks her scales, like that of an IceWing's, but this is unlike any other RainWing, for they usually produce a calming warmth. As for scents, the only thing remaining is a distinct smell of snow and flowers of various kinds. Who knew that someone so beautiful could carry such a sorrowful expression. P E R S O N A L I T Y i just want to hear her tell me that she loves me again. RainWings. Your first thought would be "lazy fruit-eaters", or, if less snide, "dragons who sleep a little bit too much", and yes, most of them do fit that description. Most would think that they are shallow, dragons who don't take more than a day for you to understand their nature, for they are simply all worms who laze around doing pointless things all day. But if you thought Sparkle was no different, then you're wrong. Unlike the cheerful, loud and active RainWings who constantly move around laughing while playing games, Sparkle is a quiet dragoness, and even if her scales are still as bright and vibrant as the rest of her tribe, she seems... serene. Not lacking energy, but much calmer and generally radiating a mature vibe. She is on the introverted side of the spectrum, preferring to read and sometimes try to write herself. Unlike most RainWings, Sparkle values the ability to read and write easily, and actually prides herself for being able to do so, while some members of the tribe still view it as unimportant. She has an affinity for activities that require a lot of mental focus, and has a strong appreciation for art, as seen when she sometimes wears flower crowns that she weaved herself, or simply doodling on paper. She still enjoys sun time and rest, but she seems to only see it as a way for her to recharge and gain more mental energy. She doesn't make friends within her tribe easily, for her slow and steady nature seems to clash with most other RainWings, and the fact that she values friendship much deeper than most of them. To her, a friend isn't just someone to talk and laugh and mess around with - it was someone that supported you through thick and thin, even if you see their worst side. Sparkle seems passive and indifferent in the face of romance, and one might even suspect she loathes the entire concept, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Like how she views friendship, she doesn't think love is something that could be taken lightly, and hates that things like forced marriages exist. Sparkle has a heart filled with kindness, and endless love that she wants to give, but is ever so hesitant to truly commit. It's not like she hates her own tribe - but she just doesn't trust any of them to understand her, or to stand by her loyally when the time does come. And to be fair, she's kind of right - hearing how Glory described the way RainWings had reacted to their friends' abduction in the past, Sparkle feels like she has every right to be more wary. Sure, others would say she's overreacting, or straight up conclude that she has trust issues (which might be true), but she simply wouldn't open her heart to others so easily - too afraid of being hurt or betrayed. Despite her tendency to remain alone most of the time, it doesn't change the fact that she's a kind dragon, always ready to lend a helping talon to those in need. It may be hard to tell, but when she truly finds herself caring for someone, she will always put others' needs before her own. Taking the first step is simply the hardest thing for her to do, and once she's past that, you'll see the loving, attentive side that she shows to those she's close to. She's often easily flustered and embarrassed, especially when teased by loved ones, but to those that matter, she would appear charming and someone truly worth knowing. Not being a social butterfly does not mean she doesn't value company - Sparkle enjoys hanging out with like-minded dragons, though her definition of hanging out just doesn't involve a lot of talking - she believes that dragons can have good times together without the need for many words. Unfortunately, she seems to have trouble finding others who share the same sentiment. Sparkle, unlike most RainWings who appear overconfident about themselves, has a fluctuating self-esteem. While she's proud that she can read and write, able to create poems of her own easily, she struggles to find the courage to show them to anyone. She can sing decently, but freezes up whenever trying to even speak in front of a huge crowd. It doesn't help that she's a sensitive soul, very vulnerable on the inside, and just a tiny snide comment could cause pain, up to the point where she's afraid of receiving them, causing her to restrict her full potential. On the flip side though, compliments boost her confidence immensely, causing her to believe that she's capable of much more than she currently thinks, especially if they come from loved ones. In short, Sparkle isn't just "a typical RainWing", no matter what your definition of that term may be. She's unique, and she has accepted that and is entirely comfortable with living life at her own pace. She doesn't come to love another easily, but when she does, she loves them unconditionally. Or at least, she did. H I S T O R Y they couldn't force me to do something that i don't want to. it's my life they're trying to control, and i cannot allow that. just idea concepts for right now, nothing is completely final. this idea is actually a female dragoness (probably not an icewing) who fought hard for a love that never changed throughout the entire journey, but in the end got frozen in time (in a setting like a the picture), as an ice statue that overlooks the place (presumably ice kingdom? or a icy wasteland of some sort for some reason), unable to speak or move, but constantly mourning and wishing that someday her fate will change and her love will come back. (the final fate of her partner i haven't decided XP) a rainwing of dazzling blue scales, animus enchanted to be immune to the cold. maybe her palette is similar to that of the picture or maybe not. I was thinking that she always felt out of place with the other dragons in her old tribe, not really seeing her scales as anything special, until she met this icewing animus she fell deeply in love with, who enchanted her to look dazzling and beautiful, and granted her the cold immunity + ability to fly over the great ice cliff (also so she blends in more with icewing colors, somewhat). the conflict mostly comes from neither side's parents approving of the relationship, i guess? (not sure if this is canon timeline or no but i was thinking she had parents that weren't stereotypical rainwings, or just after post-canon they started seeing families seriously) and then the two come up with plans to confront their parents and stuff, but in the end something wrong happened and it's implied that the icewing animus didn't come out alive, but Sparkle went back to that place where she always waited for her love to come back, and refused to move, until she got permanently frozen in time (which didn't take long, imagine temperatures even lower than usual, with blizzards or something). A B I L I T I E S i never believed that i was capable of so much until she told me. P H Y S I C A L Being a light dragon by nature, Sparkle is a fairly fast flier, and her agility is quite impressive, especially during tree gliding, a skill that she has mastered since young. She is a dragon that prefers flight to fight, never really using her claws offensively, instead using them to often aid in her escape, if she's ever faced with sticky situations. She is rather dexterous with both of her talons, as she used to weave flower crowns and capable of doing most fine work neatly. Her most defining trait is her resistance to cold - an animus's gift. She is able to function as well as any IceWing under very cold temperatures, as well as being able to fly over the Great Ice Cliff. She can also walk on snow and ice without any complications. T R I B A L * normal rainwing abilities, nothing very special * venom that burns organic matter and it hurts, yet she never uses this so there isn't much to fear * prehensile tail, good for clinging onto trees if ever needed M E N T A L text W E A K N E S S E S quote P H Y S I C A L text T R I B A L text M E N T A L text R E L A T I O N S H I P S quote N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation T R I V I A quote * text * text * text * text G A L L E R Y quote 4dd4a83f6fbfdb1.png F0bf73fe020e23f.png Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Work In Progress